1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for the destruction of chemically stable waste and particularly radioactive waste and/or waste presenting considerable danger for the environment and living beings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices are already known, for example from patents US-A-3 841 239, EP-A-105 866 and EP-A-112 325, for the destruction of waste by pyrolysis using at least one plasma torch. In these known devices, the waste is brought, generally from top to bottom by the action of gravity, to a zone heated by said torches, disposed laterally with respect to the path taken by the waste.
Such devices do not permit an optimum transfer of energy from the plasma to the waste, so that some particularly stable wastes, such as cyanided organic and organo-chlorinated waste, cannot be processed using known plasma devices. Thus, this waste, which is particularly dangerous, must be stored deep in the ground, for example in salt mines, or else in warehouses, while waiting for the discovery of a method for eliminating it.